As in Unexamined Japanese Patent Application Kokai Publication No. 2009-49489, imaging devices that automatically capture an image when a subject wears a facial expression of smile are described. However, the imaging device that is described in Patent Literature 1 uses, as the expression determination target, a face image when the face of the subject is of a front view. On the other hand, as for face authentication-related techniques, Patent Literature 2 describes a face authentication device that is capable of face authentication regardless of the orientation of the face by normalization to a front view face using a three-dimensional face model.